


Not The Greatest Time

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, I never thought I'd use that tag., Look how far I've come in my writing., M/M, Mpreg, Shotgun Wedding, aND IT'S STILL GARBAGE.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Shouyou and Tobio have a lot of history and they intend to carve out an amazing future for themselves. However, there are a few unexpected... bumps.





	1. Carrot-Head.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kageyama Tobio.

It was a cold Thursday morning when Tobio heard his name. He turned around slowly before being plowed over into the snow. 

"Good morning, Tobio." And there, on top of him was his adorable carrot-head of a boyfriend, looking back at him like he was the only thing in the world. 

"Good morning, Shou." The Alpha said, running a hand across Shouyou's cheek and smiling at him.

"Happy birthday." He leaned down, stealing a kiss from the (slightly) younger male. "Mm, how does it feel to be seventeen?"

"Almost just like it does to be sixteen." Tobio scoffed, finding ridiculous that he would ask him that. 

"You're no fun, Tobio!"

"No, it's because I'm not your seven year old sister." Shouyou laughed at that and the two stood from the snow, Tobio offering his boyfriend a hand. After the two got up, they continued the trek to school but Tobio stopped when he saw Shouyou running a hand over his neck. "Is it bothering you again?"

"Nah. It just kinda tickles." The omega pulled down his scarf in order to show Tobio the mark.

A few months prior, the two had bonded and mated. However, since then, Shouyou's bond mark would always bother him somehow. Tobio felt bad but the doctor had said it was just because of Shouyou's extremely sensitive neck.

"Oh, hey. I just thought of this. Shouldn't your heat be coming soon?"

"Ah, yeah. Later this week, why?"

"I was just curious."

Well, that's what Tobio said but he felt a little confused. Typically, Shouyou would start smelling pretty strongly even a week before his heat. But... this time, he didn't smell like anything. He smelt like the usual. Lilies and chamomile, a strange scent for such a bubbly person. Except, there was a strong part of him that smelled like cinnamon and hardwood. The scent of Tobio. Sure, he always kind of smelled like Tobio but this... this was different. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When they finally got to the school, the two parted ways, pressing kisses to each others lips before class. Tobio trekked up to his classroom, passing Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on the way. He ignored the way Tsukishima actually had a small smile on his face. Was he... happy? No. That was terrifying.

He sat down, definitely not eager to learn about the old kingdom of Prussia. Nope. Definitely not excited. And his eyes definitely didn't sparkle when the teacher played the national anthem from the fallen country. Hiwever, to his chagrin, he was called out of the lesson.

"Kageyama Tobio, please report to the infirmary hall. Thank you."

He stood up, bowing to his teacher before walking down to the infirmary. He was a little worried, he hadn't gone to the nurses office since Shouyou accidentally pushed him down the stairs last year. Shouyou.

He was shocked to see his boyfriend and mate laying in the bed, looking ready to hurl. "Is he ok?"

"Ah, Kageyama-kun. If you would please have a seat." The older beta woman spoke, a warm smile gracing her face. She had a calm aura, probably something needed as a school nurse. "Now, Hinata-chan has informed me that you two are bonded and are currently sexually active. Is this correct?"

Tobio was shocked. What did this possibly have to do with his boyfriend being in the nurses office an hour into the school day? He flushed a nodded, a little shocked when Shouyou wrapped a small hand around his bicep.

"Hmm. Well... it might just be an incorrect assumption but I'd like to check. Hinata-chan, could you please come with me for a second?" The omega nodded, slipping off of the bed and following the nurse who had grabbed a cup. Tobio felt a little protective of his boyfriend who was sick and being led away from him and he fought the urge to growl at the old woman.

After a moment, the woman came back out of the infirmary restroom and sat back down, grabbing her clip board and writing something down before sliding to her desk and grabbing a small box. Tobio didn't see what the box was for and watched as the nurse walked back into the restroom, whispering something to Shouyou who then came and sat back down next to his Alpha, nuzzling his shoulder with his head.

After a few more minutes, the woman walked back in with a smile and a plastic stick in her hand. Tobio knew what that was. That was a pregnancy test. And now. Now it all made sense. Lack of preheat scent. Gain of a new one. The nausea Shouyou would feel sometimes at the smell of Tamagoyaki. The slight bit of extra weight in his abdomen. He was... pregnant.

Tobio didn't hear the nurses congratulations and his head was spinning at the information of the fact that he was a father. He and Shouyou were parents. He didn't know wether he should laugh, cry or just be happy. And so he did all three. However, there was a tinge of anxiety in his gut but he pushed it aside as he looked at Shouyou who seemed to be going through the same thing.


	2. Better Now Than Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me as I leave this short ass chapter here before I call the optometrist to see if my fucking glasses are finally done.

Everything was going well. Until Tobio remembered that they'd have to tell their parents. Now, Shouyou's parents would probably be very happy about having grandchildren, however, Tobio's parents were a mystery. The two of them would sometimes vanish for weeks at a time, come back for a day and then leave again. Hell, he wasn't even sure his parents knew he had a boyfriend, let alone a mate and soon children.

It was nerve wracking. To be honest, Tobio almost thinks that his parents will say 'Oh, honey that's nice! Hang it on the fridge!' I don't know about you but he can't really hang a baby on a fridge. And sadly, that's how alot of their conversations went. Tobio wasn't afraid they'd be angry. He was afraid that they wouldn't care. At all.

Much of Tobio's old abrasive attitude came from having to raise himself. He was a sweet kid but then his parents started working more and he slowly had to learn how to fend for himself. However, when he met Shouyou, he started to become soft again, though he could still kick some ass. (He'd even had to kick ass for his cute ass carrot.)

"Tobio. We have to tell them eventually."

"I-I know... but Shou, you know how they are..."

"Tobio... I get it. I do. You told them once that you broke your hand and the didn't notice until their boss mentioned it at a Christmas party." Tobio grimaced at the memory and remembered when he his hand had been broken for a three whole days before his parents took him to the hospital. "But really. We've known for a month. We have to tell them eventually. Besides, you won't let me tell Kei until we tell them so."

Tobio almost laughed at the cute face Shouyou made when he tried to blow a stray piece of hair out of his face. He didn't though. Not until the omega laid on the bed and gently rested his left hand over the bump that was taking place, did he smile. He let his body relax as he moved to cuddle his slightly chubby mate.

"Mm..."

"What?"

"You're really warm."

"Well, duh. I've been in a warm house all day. You know I can't stand the cold."

"Yeah, right. You loved the cold but after you got pregnant, you hate it."

"You know what, Tobio." He smiled, rolling over and laying directly on top of Tobio, though it didn't feel like anything to the stringer man.

"You know what, Shou? I love you."

"Gross. We were having our typical banter and you say something cheesy like that."

"How much time have you been spending with Tsukishima?"

"Excuse me? Kei is an excellent friend. Who was it who payed for your birthday cake last year?"

"It was-"

"It was Tsukishima Kei. God of the moon and stars, his skin pale and forgiving to those with sunburn."

"Ok. So now I know that you've been spending too much time with Yamaguchi." He chuckled, watching as Shouyou's face scrunched up. 

It was then that they heard the door shut and they sat up. "My parents are here. Tobio, do you want to go and tell them?'

"Better now than never..."


	3. No One Is Going To Be Meeting Anyone!

"Um... mom? Can Tobio and I talk to you about something?"

"Of course! Come here!" Shouyou's mother held out her arms from her place on the living room couch, the two were quick to join her. "Now, what's up?"

"Well... it's actually really serious and I'm praying you won't get mad because them my heart would be all bwahh thinking that you hated Tobio and I a-"

"Alright, dear. Calm down. You are my baby, I could never hate you!"

"O-Ok, so um, speaking of babies..." Shouyou took a deep breath, leaning into the hand that Tobio had resting on his spine. "Mom, I am pregnant..."

"Oh." 

Fuck. All she said was 'Oh'? Shouyou was going to be so distraught about th-

"Well, that explains the change in scent!"

"You mean, you aren't mad!?" Shou yelled, smiling slightly.

"Pfft, of course I'm not mad! You two were going to have children eventually, right? Why not now rather than later, yeah? Besides, it's not like you guys did something wrong!" The short redheaded woman gave them a warm smile, Tobio feeling a lot less worried about telling his own parents. "Oi. Tobio. You hurt my son, I hurt you."

Tobio nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. After Shouyou's father found out that Kinji was pregnant for the second time, he'd left both Shouyou and his mother alone to raise Natsu, apparently getting remarried to some woman from Tokyo.

"Aw, mom! You know Tobio would never do something like that!"

"I'd like to think so myself." She smiled. "So... Tobio. Are you two going to tell your parents?"

"I mean, yes, we have to but... I'm not sure how they will react. They don't even know that Shou and I bonded, let alone the fact that we are even together."

"Wait. They don't know?"

"I've tried to tell them everytime they drag me to their work functions and try to introduce me to omega's there. It just gets lost on their ears..."

"Oh, dear... well, this might be a problem... do you want me to talk to them? They always seem to listen when talking to adults. I can invite them over here?" 

"You can try..."

And much to his surprise, his parents were on the doorstep an hour later. He was shocked, though he knew he'd have to save asking how Kinji got them there for later.

"Hello, Hinata-san. It is good to see you again." Tobio's mother said, bowing slightly as she toed off her shoes.

"Oh, please, just call me Kinji."

"Alright, please call me Kanako then." She took a seat on the sofa next to her son, eyes widening when she saw him. "Oh, Tobio-chan! When did you get here?"

"I've been here since after school, mother."

"Huh... alright."

"Anyway. Kinji, had you wanted to speak with us?"

"Actually, myself and the boys. One moment. Shouyou! Hurry up, love! Tobio's parents are here!" Tobio ignored the look of shock on his mother's face at her casually using his first name.

"Ah, hello! It's nice to see you again! I apologize for my appearance! I probably look disheveled, huh?" Shouyou, ever the polite one, bowed upon seeing his parents, careful not to bend to far because of the pregnancy issue.

"It's quite alright. Oh dear, Hinata-kun, have you put on some weight? I understand since you're a growing omega but I thought the volleyball would balance that out!"

"Well, I-"

"You know, if you mix up a special drink twice a week, you will keep that amazing figure you had!"

"I'm trying to ke-"

"Ooh! Touji, do we have anymore of that s-"

"Excuse me, Kanako! I believe that my son and your own are trying to tell you something!" Damn, know Kinji understood why Tobio always stayed at their house rather than at home.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear! What is it?" This time she was actually paying attention.

"Well, mother, there are... a few things..."

"Tobio, can you make it quick? Your mother and I have places to be." Touji spoke, having checked his phone for the seventh time since they walked in.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'll hurr-"

"Tobio, shouldn't you take your time with something as important as this?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Tobio took a deep breath. "So... Shouyou and I are together."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"A year ago."

"What!? Why are we only just now hearing about it!?"

'Because you don't listen...' Tobio wanted to say. "I suppose I just forgot to mention it."

"Well this is no good, we already arranged that meeting with that cute omega from the Kawazaki family..."

"Well, there is more..." At his mother's nod, he continued. "We... bonded and mated three months ago."

"Oh, Tobio... you can't do those things without telling us! It's bad for our reputation!"

'But I did tell you...' Instead, "I apologize..."

"Is that all?"

"U-Um no... we actually found out that Shou is... p-pregnant..." The last word was whispered and to be honest, Tobio wasn't sure if they'd heard it. For once, they actually heard him. 

"Oh, God. Well, now you definitely can't marry the heiress from the Kawazaki family. You two would have had cute children..." And oh. Shouyou was getting pissed. "So what do you need? Money to get rid of it?"

"Mother!"

"What? You are only seventeen! Besides, I really think that you should at least meet the Kawazaki omega."

"Ok! Can we stop talking about the 'Kawazaki omega'!? I am Tobio's mate and we are having a child, ok!? We are definitely not getting rid of 'it' and no one! I repeat! No one is going to be meeting anyone! Tobio is going to marry me so can we just not talk about people who don't matter!?" He'd snapped. Hell, even Tobio was scared. However, he just held Shouyou's hand, pulling him back to sit down next to him.

"Hey, it's ok. I won't be meeting anyone."

"Damn right, you won't!"

"Shouyou, watch your language!"

"Natsu isn't even out here!"

"That isn't the issue!"

"You act like swearing is the worst that I've done!"

"Ok, guys, please calm down."

"Hinata-kun." Touji spoke then, alerting everyone in the room.

"Yes!?" Shouyou yelled, getting nervous very easily.

"You said that you would marry Tobio, yes?"

"Yes, I did!"

"So then, if I asked you if you would marry my son tomorrow, what would you say?"

"I-I... wait. Why?"

"Well, the way I see it, if you two have a child out of wedlock, it's going to make our company lose many clients. And if that happens, we will lose a lot of money in stocks. So, either you get rid of the child immediately and not tell anyone or you two will be married, very soon. We will make it seem as though you two got to trying for a child very quickly after the wedding and we won't tell any of the public about the wedding, saying that it happened whenever his last heat was. Pick your poison."

"Wait a moment! I am Shouyou's mother! Do I not get a say!? They are just children, they cannot get married!"

"If they can't get married, they cannot raise a child. Wouldn't you say?"

"You son of a-"

"Onii-chan? I had a nightmare..." Natsu spoke, having somehow snuck into the room without anyone noticing. "Can you and Tobio-nii tuck me back in?"

"Of course! Come here!" Shouyou held out his arms for his sniffling sister and he picked her up, walking back to his sister's bedroom, Tobio right behind.

"You want to tell me that even if they weren't married they couldn't raise a child? They do pretty well with Natsu and she isn't even their child!"

"The point is that they should get married. They are children themselves. You know how society can be."

"Just think it over, Kinji... the boys should get married or they shouldn't have started this in the first place."

"To answer your question," Shouyou spoke after coming back in the room, Tobio still with Natsu. "I would marry Tobio this second if it meant we could be together and raise our child together."

"Well, I am pleased. If it is alright with your mother, we will have a quick ceremony tomorrow. My wife's sister is a certified marital marker."

"Mom... please."

"Fine. But if we're doing it in a shotgun fashion, we still have to get rings and you, Shouyou, are wearing my wedding dress."

"Mom, no... you don't have to do that... I know how much that dress means to you..."

"You mean more, dear." She stroked Shouyou's cheek, wondering how things had escalated so quickly.

"Tobio. Tomorrow, you and Hinata-kun will be married at two in the afternoon."

"We have school tomorrow, father."

"I'll call in. Get a good night's sleep." He called before he and Tobio's mother left as quickly as they'd gotten there.

"So... we're getting married..."

"Yeah... we are..." The two couldn't help but smile at the unexpected turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha, sorry that I'm so late~ I'm writing the next chapter right now~ Don't hurt me~


	4. ATTENTION WALMART SHOPPERS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!

HELLO EVERYONE WHO ACTIVELY READS THIS FUCKING THING, OR WAS BEFORE I STOPPED UPDATING!!

I have decided to redo a few fics in this series because I didn't like where they were going or how they turned out. This is one of those! I already wrote the first chapter and I about to make post of it on my dashboard, so if you want to read it, it'll be up there soon!

I kind of painted myself into a wall and I didn't like where this was going at all, so I decided to rewrite it more to my tastes now than it was when I started it! The other fic will be different for reasons that are very clear if you read the other but I will not expand on that here and I hope you all understand! Thank you!


End file.
